


So, do you like the glasses?

by InterruptingMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't Judge, Eat fudge, Glasses kink, It borderlines on mature, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Maybe I think they don't have enough kinks, Michifer - Freeform, because why not?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterruptingMoose/pseuds/InterruptingMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Michael has glasses.</p><p>And Lucifer likes those glasses.</p><p>Really likes them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, do you like the glasses?

Lucifer watched Michael, his boyfriend was struggling to read his book because he refused to wear the glasses the doctor had prescribed for him. He looked ridiculous, apparently, Lucifer wouldn't know since Michael hid the glasses before Lucifer had the chance to see them.

"Just wear the glasses, Michael." He said, a small teasing smile on his face and Michael huffed, holding the book closer to his face. 

"No." Michael snapped. "They look ridiculous on." 

"I don't care how you look." Lucifer commented. "Please? For me?"

Michael sighed as he got out of the bed they shared and made his way over to the wardrobe. He reached out and lifted the glasses off of the very top of it and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

Michael returned to the bed and sat down with his back to Lucifer. He slipped his glasses onto his face and lifted his book off of the bedside table and continue to read, with his back still to Lucifer.

A smirk formed on Lucifer's face as he reached out and poked the brunette. "Let me see." He whined, poking his boyfriend. "You can't look that hideous." 

Michael rolled his eyes as he turned around and Lucifer's smirk fell, and so did his jaw.

He looked at Michael with wide eyes. "You look…." He began.

"Horrible, I know." Michael replied, sulkily.

"Hot." Lucifer corrected, and Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Hot?" Michael asked in a tone that clearly stated 'are you blind or just plain stupid?'

A tone that he often used with his boyfriend.

"Really hot." Lucifer murmured, sitting up and crawling toward Michael.

"Lucifer, what are you-" Michael was cut off as Lucifer crashed his lips against his. Michael was too surprised to respond at first, but after a few seconds, he melted into the kiss, threading his fingers through Lucifer's short blonde hair.

Lucifer pulled Michael into his lap, so that the older boy was straddling him, never breaking the kiss.

Lucifer ground his and Michael's hips together, eliciting a moan from Michael, who pushed his hips down to get some friction.

Lucifer slowly undid the buttons on Michael's shirt, resisting the urge to just rip it off. The shirt slipped off of Michael's shoulders and Lucifer tossed it to the side.

Lucifer trailed his hands down Michael's body, skimming his fingers over every curve and muscle. 

Lucifer pulled back from the kiss and placed a trailed of feather kisses across Michael's jaw and neck, biting down on a particularly sensitive place on his collarbone and Michael groaned, rutting his hips against Lucifer's.

Michael fiddled with the hem of Lucifer's shirt and pulled it up. Lucifer pulled back and lifted the rest of his shirt off, throwing it onto the floor along with Michael. 

Michael reached up to take off his glasses, but Lucifer grabbed his wrist and tugged it away.

"Keep them on." He growled, pulling Michael down by the back off his neck and into another kiss.

……………

Lucifer and Michael were sitting in class, their teacher was off so they were just taking notes down from a book, and not because the author does not know what students do at college when their teacher is off.

They were seated next to each other, Michael was on Lucifer's right and Lilith was on his left.

Lilith had a thing for Lucifer and was constantly flirting with him every chance she got. Lucifer would flirt back, knowing that it wasn't serious for him, but it still made his boyfriend that tiny bit jealous.

Lucifer smirked as Michael rolled his eyes when Lilith giggled in an 'omg-you're-so-funny-leave-your-boyfriend-for-me' kind of way.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at Michael, who just gave him a smile that said 'keep it up and you'll have no boyfriend to leave' kind of way.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, knowing that his flirting bothered the older boy. But, Michael just smiled and took out his glasses and out them on, ignoring the way Lucifer was looking at him.

"Miss, Michael feels sick, I need to take him to the nurse." Lucifer said monotonously, raising his hand. The teacher nodded and before Michael could register what was happening, he was being dragged from his seat and to the 'nurse's office'.

As soon as they were out of the room, Lucifer dragged Michael down the hall and into the nearest empty class room.

And, well, no one commented on the dark hickeys on both of their necks later that day.

……………

Michael and Lucifer were in a fancy restaurant with Castiel, Dean, Sam and Gabriel for Castiel's birthday. He wanted something simple that just involved his friends, so they all settled to have a quiet dinner together.

Sam and Gabriel were talking, every time Gabriel finished a sentence, Sam would blush and Gabriel would smirk.

Castiel and Dean were just staring into each other's eyes, barely acknowledging the others. They did it often, which caused their friend, Andy, to make the comment; "it's like gay porn, all hours of the day."

In the middle of this fancy dinner, Michael decided it was the perfect time to put on his new glasses and wore a barely concealed smirk when he saw Lucifer go tense out of the corner of his eye.

"You said those glasses made you look ridiculous." Sam accused, teasingly and Michael chuckled.

"Well, I think they do." Michael replied.

As this conversation went on, Lucifer remained tense and silent. He felt Michael's hand on his thigh, but the older boy looked perfectly at ease. Michael's hand was a little too close to his crotch for what could be considered an 'everything's going to be fine' gesture. Michael was practically fondling him under the table and he knew perfectly well what this was doing to his boyfriend.

Lucifer "accidentally" knocked over the glass of water which soaked his jacket.

"Oops." He said monotonously. He quickly excused himself, dragging Michael with him to the bathroom. He locked the door, shoved Michael up against the wall and proceeded to fuck him senseless.

……………

Lucifer's family were having a small party, and that basically meant Gabriel and Balthazar blowing things up for the hell of it while Lucifer and Gabriel's mother was running around after them, making sure they were okay.

"Michael, I heard you got glasses." Lucifer's mother, Becky, said.

"Oh, yes, I did." Michael replied cheerfully.

"Well, let's seem them on." Becky encouraged and Lucifer sent her a death glare while Michael put on his glasses.

"You look so handsome." Becky sighed, dreamily. "Doesn't he look handsome, Lucifer?" She asked her son, who was fidgeting in his seat.

"He looks great." Lucifer said with a forced smile and Michael gave him the cockiest smile he could muster.

Suddenly, there was an extremely loud explosion, followed by Gabriel yelling; "Way to go, dad!"

"Chuck, are you helping them blow things up?" Becky yelled, and she was out of that door faster than humanly possible.

Michael sat there with a rather smug smile on his face as Lucifer turned on him, pulling him into a rough kiss.

"Do you - have any - idea - what those - glasses - do to me?" Lucifer asked, between kisses. Lucifer took Michael's hand and lead him up to his former bedroom, luckily for them, no one was upstairs.

 

After Lucifer had fucked him senseless, again, Michael decided to ask him a question.

"I never really asked… do you like the glasses?"


End file.
